This Sudden Feeling
by NekoSwagga
Summary: You are traveling with The Hottest Dog Demon named sesshomaru. What happens when Sesshomaru wants you to be his Mate? What happpens when your parents find out? What will you do? Read to Find out! This is a 2nd person story


You had been traveling with Sesshomaru for awhile kept wondering why the hell you even stayed with him. You called each other companions, but you really didn't have anything to do with each other. You were only connected to each through both your father's friendship, where they treated each other like brothers. You had met Sesshomaru as a child, but he was always such the quiet type, and it became more like that when he got older. Although you could never admit it to anyone that he was very handsome, especially when he got older, you always thought of him as something else then a friend. To you, the young Lord of the Western Lands, was heartless, a jerk, and unable to be compassionate. Even after Naraku was defeated, you still wondered why the hell you stayed with Sesshomaru.

"Why, am I still here?" You had mumbled to yourself as you, Rin, Jaken, and Ah- Un followed Sesshomaru to wherever you were going.  
"Don't you like being with us?" A small innocent voice asked you. You looked up to see Rin with a saddended look on her face.  
"Oh of course I do. I could never leave you Rin." You said to her with a smile. You watched as Rin's expression changed, and she smiled back at you. You then looked at Sesshomaru who had stopped to wait for all of you to catch up. "Sesshomaru however, is something I wouldn't mind leaving." You said as you all got closer to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru only glared at you, as you looked away from him avoiding eye contact.  
"Lady Ayumi, if you keep talking bad about Lord Sesshomaru, he will surely have your head." Jaken said as he tried scolding you.  
"Lord Sesshomaru would never hurt Lady Ayumi like that. Lord Sesshomaru cares for Lady Ayumi." Rin said with a smile as if she was trying to assure you Sesshomaru wouldn't kill you. Sesshomaru looked the other way, as if pretending not to listen to the arguement between Jaken and Rin.  
"Why do you two keep refering to me as 'Lady Ayumi' as if I am Sesshomaru's mate?" You asked confused about the title of "Lady."  
"Well Lady Ayumi, if you are not Lord Sesshomaru's mate, then you are his mistress?" Rin asked confused by your question.  
"Heh?" You and Jaken said at the same time as you stared at blankly at the confused expression on Rin's face.  
"Rin, why do you think Ayumi is my mistress?" Sesshomaru had suddenly asked from behind you. You turned around to look at him, but he simply ignored you.  
"Well, cause she doesn't have a mark on her neck saying she already has a mate." Rin said innocently as she pointed at you. Jaken and Sesshomaru both turned around and looked at you.  
"Your right Rin. Lady Ayumi, i've followed you and Lord Sesshomaru for many years now, and since the day I met you, i've never seen a mating mark on you." Jaken said as he pointed at your neck. You looked towards the ground, and walked away.  
"I rather not talk about this now. Besides, there probably isn't any more dog demons for me to mate with."  
"Why don't you mate with Lord Sesshomaru Lady Ayumi?" Rin said loudly. You stopped in your tracks and turned around to face Rin who had a serious looking face on. Your eyes then moved to Sesshomaru's face to see his reaction to what Rin had said, but yet his face was still emotionless as always. You continued to stare at him as he began to walk and pass by you.  
"There are so many reasons, onto why that idea will proabably never happen Rin." You said as you turned around again and followed Sesshomaru, with Jaken at your heels.  
"Oh." Rin said in a low voice, as she climbed onto Ah- Un's back and followed you guys.

You went on walking for awhile, with everything silent between all of you. As you kept on walking, the smell of Sesshomaru began to become stronger. You looked up ahead of you to see nothing but forest. But the sudden burst of smell made you think that Sesshomaru was heading home. Your walk continued on until a castle came into view. You were right, Sesshomaru was heading home, which ment your home was close by as well. You all followed Sesshomaru into the castle, and watched all the maids that had gathered around to welcome Sesshomaru back. You didn't feel like staying in Sesshomaru's castle, but you weren't going to bother argueing with him, so you let it go. You followed Sesshomaru as he showed you to your rooms. You were glad to have a room beside Rin, but weren't so happy to have across Sesshomaru.  
"Ayumi. You'll be watching over Rin." Sesshomaru said before he entered his room. You stared at him for awhile before answering back.  
"Yes my Lord. Anything else you request of me?" You said sarcastically.  
"Yeah. You'll be attending to my needs as well." Sesshomaru said with a smirk, and with that entered his room. You stared at Sesshomaru's door for awhile before realizing what he had just said to you.  
"I'm not a sex toy you idiot!" You screamed at the were about to hit the door when Sesshomaru opened door, which resulted with you hitting his chest. You stepped back from Sesshomaru, hoping he would just ignore your sudden outburst.  
"I better see you tonight at dinner, I have things to discuss with you about Rin." Sesshomaru said before slamming the door once again.  
"Hmmm?" You wondered in confusement. But you decide to forget about it and just take a bath.

The maids leaded you outside to the back of the castle where there was a river to bathe in. You then took off your clothes, and placed them on the ground, and slowly walked into the middle of the river.  
"I will have clean clothes for you Lady Ayumi." The maid said as she bowed her head at you. Even the maid was using the word "Lady" as a title for you.  
"Why do you use the word 'Lady' when addressing me?" You asked curiously.  
"Because you are that of the daughter of the great demon Toshiro. A dear friend to the late Inu no Taisho. It is only showing respect to you that I call you 'Lady Ayumi'." The maid answered politely with her head still down.  
"Alright then. You can go then and do, whatever Sesshomaru has asked of you." You said as still stood in the middle of the river.  
"Alright. Lord Sesshomaru has requested you change into this, I shall leave it here." The maid said, and walked off.

You stayed in the river for awhile, trying to erase the smell of dirt and blood off of you. You suddenly heard something approach you from behind. You turned around quickly as you grabbed your sword, and attempted to cover yourself with your free arm.  
"It's only me, so relax." Sesshomaru said calmly as he appeared in front of you, with a happy Rin following him. You then put your sword away, then crossed both of yours in an attempt to cover your chest.  
"I want you to bathe Rin as well. And then be back in time for dinner." Sesshomaru said as he gently pushed Rin towards you. Rin only smiled at you. Rin stood in front of you as you helped her undress, but you didn't notice that Sesshomaru was standing there watching you as he waited for you to give him Rin's clothes. As soon as Rin was done undressing, she ran off into the middle of the river as you placed her clothes on the ground, where you finally noticed Sesshomaru still there looking at you. You watched as his eyes traveled up and down your body.  
"You were watching me the whole time?." You said as Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's cothes and turned around and walked away.  
"Why do you care? It's not like it's the first time I've seen you naked." Sesshomaru replied as he continued to walk away. Your face went blank as Sesshomaru said that, as Rin giggled at what he said.  
"So you and Lord Sesshomaru are much closer then you seem." Rin said as she cotinued to giggle. You continued to watch as Sesshomaru walked away. He was right, he has seen you naked on countless occasions, but for some reason it didn't dawn on you until now. You didn't care that he saw you naked, so why was it bothering you so much now? The sudden feeling made you wonder as you turned around and gave Rin a bath.

You had finished taking a bath, and finished bathing Rin. You changed Rin into the clothes Sesshomaru had provided for her, a beautiful blue yukata, decorated with images of red flowers. You and Rin smiled at the sight of the beautiful yukata, Rin looked so excited about it. After you changed Rin, you went to go change as well. You changed into whatever Sesshomaru had requested you to wear, but as soon as you put it on, you screamed. Rin heard you and ran towards the bushes to where you were changing.  
"Lady Ayumi, is everything alright?" Rin said as she slowly peeked at you from behind a tree. As soon as Rin saw you, her eyes widened.  
"I'm going to kill him!" You screamed as you looked down at the clothes you were wearing.  
"Lady Ayumi! You look really pretty in that yukata." Rin said as she headed towards you with a smile on her face.  
"What yukata? This is so short! It barely covers my legs! I'm going to kill that idiot." You continued to scream. Sesshomaru had provided you with a white yukata, designed with beautiful blue flowers on the sleeves. You were mad cause the yukata was so short that if you jumped, you could see everything from underneath.  
"But Lady Ayumi, Lord Sesshomaru picked that specifically for you." Rin said as she tugged at the botton of your yukata. You looked down at Rin who admired your yukata for some reason.  
"Let's go Rin, Sesshomaru is especting us for dinner." You said as you picked up Rin and headed towards the castle.  
- End.


End file.
